Confession for Monica
by Lady-jolly
Summary: Andrew has something to tell Monica. But he can't find her. When he does find her is it really her? God Bless.COMPLETE
1. Finding the Irish Angel

Finding the Irish Angel

Over the years feelings can form. And Andrew a blond angel had developed feelings for a certain angel. He had fallen in love with this auburned haired angel. Monica. It was what mostly he was thinking about if she wasn't around. He knew he could no longer keep his feelings locked up inside of him and that he shouldn't keep the truth from her.

'But what if she can't return those feelings? What will I do then?! I love her.' This thought kept rising up in Andrew's head and it would usually stop him from telling her. But after he prayed to the Father for strength and guidence. He had a determination that those negative thoughts couldn't stop him down.

So Andrew went to find Monica. Though they lived in the same house when they weren't working. They weren't always there. Andrew looked all over the house but couldn't find the little angel.

"Where can she be?" Andrew asked out loud.

"Where who can be?" a voice startled the blond angel.

"Oh umm, Goodmorning Gloria. Have you seen Monica around? I can't find her." Andrew asked.

"I think she said she was going to the park for a walk. But I think she might be stopping at a certain shop for a certain drink." Gloria said smiling.

Andrew laughed at the thought of Monica in the coffee shop. "Do you think she'll still be there? And hopefully she didn't have to many cups of coffee." said the blond angel.

"Yes I do hope so. Tess will be so mad if she found out that Monica was drinking coffee. Don't want it to be like last time." Gloria shook her head at the memory.

Andrew too was shaking his head. "Well I better go find her before Tess finds out. Knowing Tess she's probably notice Monica isn't here."

"Yeah, well good luck. See ya later. I wonder where's Tess." Gloria bid before she turn to go into the livingroom.

Andrew checked the coffee house but Monica was nowhere to be found. So he went to the park. He knew that Monica loved to look around at the Father's beautiful creations. But it wasn't long til he spotted the auburned haired angel. He went towards her with his confession.


	2. Telling Her

Telling Her

Andrew found the little angel sitting on a bench staring into space.

'Probably wondering' Andrew smiled.

"I wonder..." said the auburn angel thoughtfully.

"Hheheheeh. Hey there you are. You know I've been looking for you. I've got something to tell you." Andrew said smiling.

Andrew at first saw the little angel with a confused expression but then it turn to a bright smile. But he notice her eyes were different. They looked mischievously.

"Oh, and what would that be?" said the Irish angel in her beautiful brouge.

Andrew first took a breath before telling the beautiful angel before him.

"You know over the years. People tend to umm....develope feelings towards one they admire." Andrew paused for a moment.

"Andrew what are you getting at?" asked the curious angel.

"What I'm trying to say is that. Ihavefalleninlovewithyou." Andrew said the last part a wee bit too fast.

"What was that Andrew I didn't quite check that last part you said." said the even more confused angel.

"I fallen in love with you. I just prayed to the Father you love me back. I really do love you." Andrew said looking into the little angel's eyes. There was a dark figure behind the trees. It seemed mad or angry 'cause it left in a hurry.

"You know Andrew." the auburned haired angel smiled before it turn into a frown. "I could NEVER love you. You may have fallen in love with me But I haven't fallen in love with YOU! GOODBYE" with that said the angel left in a hurry. Leaving poor Andrew with rejection.

"Oh Father I was sure she loved me." Andrew said with tears in his eyes. Then he decided it was best if he went for a walk.

Meanwhile as the little auburned haired angel walked she met up with another angel with dark brown hair.

"Hey Moni. I saw you and Andrew. What was that about?" asked the concerned angel.

"Oh that. Andrew confessed his love for Monica. And you know what I did? Well I broke his heart. Which gives me an idea. Wanna help Kathleen?" asked Monique.

"Sure. What's the plan?" asked Kathleen. As the two discussed their little mischeivous plan. Andrew was dealing with his broken heart.


	3. Andrew's Heart

Andrew's Heart and Monica's Confussion

'Why? WHY?!!! I never knew Monica can be like that.' Andrew thought sadly and bitterly.

'I loved and she doesn't love at all. HOW?!' Andrew was just so confused. But what he had for sadness turned into bitterness and a bit of anger. He kept replaying the little angel's words. "I could NEVER love you. You may have fallen in love with me But I haven't fallen in love with YOU! GOODBYE" how could Monica be that mean?

Andrew was so hurt that he didn't even go to the Father for comfort. He was blinded to see that it wasn't Monica. He knew deep down Monica wouldn't do that to him. But he was just to hurt but Monique's words.

He knew Monica would be at home. So he decided that he would avoid at all cost. But then he thought about their work and that they may have to do assignments together. Then he decided that if he did have to talk to her he'd make it a short conversation. But this would hurt him and her. He didn't want to stop talking to her and have short little conversations but he was just so hurt by her words that convinced him he should avoid her.

By the time Andrew had decided to do for his future actions it was late and was probably past dinner time.

'Everyone is probably worry. Well maybe not everyone' Andrew thought sadly.

Andrew hurried home and took a deep breath before he walked in. He walked in and looked at the time it was only 5:35pm and no one was in the living room. But he heard the voices in the dinning room. He was curious how Monica would be like with the others and decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Oh, Tess I hope Andrew comes home soon." said a voice that belong to Gloria.

"He better come home!" Tess's voice boomed.

Andrew listen hard but didn't hear Monica. But he just went upstair and stayed in there. He didn't quite feel hungry so he decided to go to bed.

Meanwhile downstairs Monica came home at 10:30 from looking for Andrew. They thought he was still out and Monica got worried and went out to look for him right after Tess protested and told her to eat dinner at least.

Monica thought Andrew had gone home at 10 o'clock but looked around just to check that he wasn't still out. She was puzzled by his absents and why he didn't inform anyone that he was home. 'Maybe he just a hard day today. It's not like we know his schedule. He does get called upon at times.' Monica thought. But another thing puzzled her. Tess. Tess didn't want her to go look for Andrew and she didn't sound to happy or looked to happy. She was so confused. It was like everyone was annoyed or mad or something bad happend and they didn't really talk to anyone. Gloria seemed fine, she was herself. But she did too look confused.

Monica was a very troubled mind that night and didn't get too much sleep. She spent most of the night thinking and trying to figure out why Tess and Andrew seemed mad. She also prayed to the Father that things will be right again and that they'd talk to her or someone. This was hurting Monica. She didn't like her friends in pain or anger. She loves them very much.


	4. Early Fight

Early Fight

Sleep did not come easily to anyone in the house. Everyone was either worried, mad or confused. Tess of course was the first to get up. She was mad at Andrew for being late yesterday and also what happend at the park.

Yes Tess knows about Andrew loving some girl and telling her. But she also knew that Monica loves Andrew too. And what got her even more mad was that he loved someone that was similar to Monica.

'Or maybe he does love her but is afraid that she wouldn't love him back in the way he loved her so he...OH lord i don't know!' Tess thought somewhat angry. 'And he didn't even tell us that he was home!! Monica was out so long worried about him and he didn't say anything not even a "hi".' Tess was now a bit angry.

Andrew was now coming downstairs. He was tired still. He could of stayed in bed but he was hungry. When he walked into the kitchen he found Tess cooking breakfast as always.

"Goodmorning Tess." Andrew greeted.

Tess just kept her attention to her cooking. Not even aknowledging Andrew's greeting. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

Andrew just shook his head, slightly confused. 'What's up with Tess this morning?' He thought.

"What's wrong Tess? I said goodmorning and you didn't even hi." Andrew stated.

"Well exccuuussee me. But you haven't exactly tell us that you were home yesterday and or didn't even say hi." Tess said and continued before Andrew could say anything. "And you know what?! Monica was out till 10:30 at night by herself. Looking for YOU!"

"Yeah.." Andrew looked as if it was a joke. "Sure."

Tess had enough of Andrew's attitude. "That's enought of your attitude!!! Andrew you better smarten up!" Tess warned him.

Andrew just didn't feel was up for this. "Ok, whatever. May I have something to eat please?!" Andrew was annoyed and was evident in his voice.

"ANDREW!!! I'm warning you! If you don't change your attitude your going to get an visit from some from the Angel's Consellor!!" Tess was almost threatening him.

"FORGET IT I'M GOING OUT!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PEST?!" Andrew yelled and went up stairs and in no time was down again and out the door slamming it shut.

Tess was shock that he yelled at her and was angry but not as much as hurt.

"Tess? Are you okay?" Monica asked as she came in the kitchen hugging Tess. She knew those kind of words and the volume would hurt her rather than get her angry.

Gloria came down and found Monica comforting Tess. She heard all the yelling and was really worried. Andrew said somethings that really hurt Tess and he should know that she would be more hurt than angry. Gloria went to comfort Tess. Later on Andrew is going to have a talk with two very unhappy angels.


	5. Demons and Their Deceits

Demons and Their Deceits

Monica and Gloria had been comforting Tess for almost an hour and a half. This is how much Tess was hurt. She was saying things like how it was all her fault. And that she should've been too hard on him. But Monica and Gloria kept telling Tess that she was being the caring, loving person she is.

And that they didn't think that she was being too hard on him, actually they thought she was a little soft on him. They prayed to the Father that Tess and Andrew will forgive each other.

Outside of the kitchen window crouched two demons.

"Moni did you hear that?!" asked the excited Kathleen.

"Of course I heard that you nimwit! I'm here. Duh!" Monique exclaimed.

"This will be our chance." Monique smiled evily.

"Chance for what?" Kathleen asked dumbfoundedly.

"Kathleen your really not that dense are you?" Monique gave a look of disbelief.

"No I'm not! I just...ohhh I see what your going to do." Kathleen smiled evily too.

"You know I can look like Gloria and sound like her too!" Kathleen offered.

"You can?! That's awesome. This will help a lot!" Monique was now grinning.

"Awww poor Angelboy everyone so mad at him now. This is an excellent oppertunity!" Kathleen laughed.

"Hey not so loud!! Let's get a move on." Monique said as she crouch-walk until there was no more windows.

Kathleen followed and together Monique and Kathleen were heading their way to the park. That's where Andrew would be. And that's where they'll find him.

"Hey Monica, how does this look?!" said a voice sounding like Kathleen.

"Kathleen!!! Your voice!! Make it sound like Gloria. And how long can you stay in that form??" Monique asked impersonating Monica.

"Oh, does this sound better?? And I can stay in this form for about 30 minutes at the most." Kathleen said sound a lot like Gloria.

"Oh, excellent." Monique as she smirked evily.

"Hehehehehehe you know Moni. If you did that Mr.Burns thing from the Simpsons that would look so hilarious." Kathleen chuckled.

"Yeah that would be funny. But we have a mission and we don't have a lot of time. So here's the plan we're going to make Andrew feel unwanted and angry. And I think the real Monica and Gloria are going to come and look for him. So we'll make him so mad that he'll explode on the real McCoyes." Monique explained the plan.

"That's brilliant. Monica and Gloria just won't get what's going on and get mad at Andrew and then Vala! They've seperate! Let's do it!!" Kathleen said with great excitement.


	6. The Race to Find Andrew

The Race to Find Andrew

The real Monica and Gloria was not far behind the impostors. They just left when ten minutes after Monique and Kathleen left. But they didn't quite walk at a normal pace. But they both got a feeling that they had to find Andrew and find him fast.

They didn't know where exactly where to find him but they got a feeling he would be in the park so they hurried to the park and the park had a trail through the woods and it was a long trail.

Meanwhile, Monique and Kathleen had just went through the whole trail and already looked around in the park and had not found Andrew. They were getting tired and frustrated. They decided to go through the trail one more time.

"Moni!! I'm getting tired. I don't think Andrew is here anymore." Kathleen whined. She was now in her usual form.

"Oh, stop your whining. It's annoying besides what is our mission?" Monique asked.

"What you forgot what's our mission already?!" Kathleen asked quite dumbfounded.

"Ahhhhh!! You idiot!! Our mission is to split up the angels. Duh!!" Monique said while she slapped Kathleen on the arm.

".....Ow, I know that." said the angel who was now rubbing her arm but giving a unsure look.

"Moni!!!" Kathleen said.

"Not now!!" Monique said with visible annoyance in her voice.

"Monique!!!! I see the real McCoys!!" Kathleen explained.

"I'm not falling for that joke again Kathleen. Do you really think I stupid?" Monique said while she replayed the joke Kathleen played on her. She didn't like it she was worried that she panicked a bit.

"No!! I'm not kidding! Really look they're over there!!" Kathleen was pointing over to Monica and Gloria.

"What?! No way. Oh, no. What are we going to do?!" Monique asked.

"I don't know your the brains. Remember, I'm just a idiot." Kathleen said copying Monique's Irish accent.

"I don't have time to put up with your childness right now! We'll have to split up to cover more ground and remember to sound like Gloria if you find him ok." Monique ordered.

"Ok, well I'll go left." Kathleen replied as they came to a pitch forked road.

4 Minutes Later.

"Monica, I think it'll be easier if we split up that way we could find him easily." Gloria suggested.

"I don't really if that's a good idea. Do you think it would be better if one was to talk to him rather that two?" Monica questioned.

"Yes, I think it's better for Andrew to have just one to deal with rather two. You know we don't want him to feel cornered, right?" Gloria answered.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea. I'll go right alright?" Monica said as they came to the same pitch forked road that Monique and Kathleen came to but though they don't know that. No one really knew except God that there was a race going on. The race to find Andrew.

To Be Continued.....  
Was it wise to split up? or Was it right path to go on?


	7. The Winner and the Prize

The Winner and the Prize

On the way Monica thought of Andrew's past behavior and how much it confused her. But she really was worried about him. He would never yell at Tess like that but he did this morning. And made her cry. She wasn't all that mad with Andrew just really worried. She prayed to God that he was cooled down when she or Gloria finds him. And also prayed that she could get to him and ask him what's been bothering him.

Meanwhile

Monique had been walking around and looking around in the woods for Andrew. She hoped that Monica and Gloria didn't find him first and also hope that Kathleen didn't mess everything up by doing something or saying something out of character. But then again she's good at acting. Monique decided to rest a bit. Though she wasn't tired she just needed to think on what to do.

Meanwhile

"Ahhhhh, where the heck did Blondie go?" said a tired angel.

"Gee,Why'd did he have to hide?" sighed Kathleen. 'Man if I don't find him anytime soon...I'll....go play tricks on someone. Maybe that Gloria girl is around here. OR!! Monica'

Back to Monique

Monique was just leaning against a tree when she heard "Oh Father, I'm lost." She smiled at the familiar voice.

Monique was just about to head the why she heard Andrew's voice when she decided to check if Monica or Gloria was near. She went up the trail slowly and saw Monica coming her way but she was alone. A new plan had unraveled in her mind. Causing her to smile quite evilly.

Monique went to find Andrew. She found him sitting near a small stream just looking out in space.

"Hello, Andrew." Monique was now pretending to be Monica.

"Monica! What...H-How did you find me?!" Andrew asked.

"I just had a hunch." Monique said plainly while she sat beside Andrew on a log.

"So is Tess really mad at me?" Andrew asked not looking at the fake Monica.

Monique looked out to the stream before answering. She was deciding what should her next words should be.

"No, not as much as she's blaming herself. She's just worried. She really cares for her angel babies." Monique answered in a gentle tone.

Andrew also looked out to the stream in deep thought.

"Andrew." Monique called out to him.

"Yes?" Andrew still looking out at the little stream.

"About yesterday. I want to tell you something." Monique was now smiling inward but outside she looked kind of shy.

"There's nothing really to say Monica. I know you can't return those feelings towards me." Andrew said feeling uncomfortable.

"No, your wrong." Monique looked at Andrew's face seeing if she got his attention. She had it. "I was lying. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have lied but I was just so afraid that our love wouldn't be excepted. The truth is that I love you too Andrew." Monique now looking into Andrew's eyes. She knew she'd have to making this convincing when the time will come.

"Monica.....Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought you didn't love me at all." Andrew said was a little hurt but non the less happy that she loves him back.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I just didn't know what to do so I panic and end up hurting you and lied. Please forgive me." Monique explained. 'It's working!'

"I forgive you. I'm just so glad your love me back. I love you so much." Andrew was now smiling.

"I love you too, Andrew" Monique said with love in her voice but really there was non.

Andrew still believed it Monica he was forgiving. Though he had nothing to forgive for the real Monica but then again he doesn't know. Monique was happy that he believed her. In a few moments Monica will be there soon.

Andrew went to kiss Monique. Monique was sure Monica was coming soon. And how right was she.

The real Monica was hiding behind a tree. Watching and hearing Andrew saying the words"I love you so much" to someone else. She thought he loved her.

'I thought wrong. I'm such a fool.' Monica thought with tears in her eyes spilling onto her cheeks.

She couldn't bare to watch him kiss someone else. So she decided to give them some privacy but just when she was about turn to leave she stepped on something that went 'Snap'. Monica looked down to see a stick snapped in two. She looked up if they have noticed and she saw....


	8. Catching On

Catching On

_Monica looked down to see a stick snapped in two. She looked up if they have noticed and she saw...._

the two coming closer. Her tears that were in her eyes, she let them spill on to her cheeks. She could care less about them right know but all she knows was that her heart was being torn, wounded, and was in pain. She could no longer stay she felt she had to run and that's what she did. Away from a single moment that was so powerful that it tore her heart into so many pieces.

As Monica ran away not wanting to see the moment that would crush her heart almost completely Andrew heard the 'Snap' and turned away before he could kiss Monique. If Monica stayed a little more longer she would of seen Andrew turning away but she didn't. Andrew saw Monica. He saw her tears, her face, and her eyes. But only for a moment.

He was confused. So confused that he didn't notice the fake Monica for a moment.

"Andrew?" he heard the beautiful Irish lilt.

"Hmmm...Sorry I heard something. And...oh never mind." Andrew said as he turned his head to face her.

Andrew kissed Monique on the cheek. Though Andrew didn't see her face. She was somewhat relieved yet disappointed. She didn't really want him to kiss her yet she did want him to kiss her. She was surprised by this and even all these years she has this voice saying "No, it's no right." but she'd never listen to it until now or did she? But it was more of a feeling rather than a voice.

"Hey Monica." Andrew called out to Monique.

"Yes?" Monique looked turned to Andrew.

"Let's go out tonight." Andrew said making it sound like a question rather than a statement.

For Monique, she saw this an opportunity to hurt Angel girl even more. But in order to do that she needed her to see. Therefore she needed some help.

"Okay, where shall we go then?" Monique asked as she smiled at Andrew.

Andrew smiled. "It'll be a surprised."

Monique was worried. This surprise will ruin her plan. Monique thought quickly.

"Ohh...can't you just tell me? Pretty please?" Monique somewhat begged and gave her best puppy eyes she could give.

Andrew was having a hard time to say "No" so he debated if he should tell her.

"Sorry Monica, love. But I can't I want it to be a surprise." Andrew said then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Monique pouted but then a new idea come into her mind. 'I'll just get Kathleen to get the location from Andrew in her Gloria form. Then she could get the real Monica there. This is excellent.' Monique couldn't wait until tonight. She might get to take Monica's place if the plan goes all to according to plan.


	9. Figuring Out the Truth

Figuring out the Truth

Monica had ran deeper into the woods when she finally stopped. She was no longer on the trail and she had some bruises from running carelessly into the woods. Monica was out of breath. When she realized where she was she just fell to her knees and just cried.

Being the angel she was. Having such a big heart that she had, she felt like it was now smaller.

"Oh Father why does it have to hurt so much!" Monica yelled in agony.

She didn't care if someone heard her she was just in too much pain to care.

After a while her tears had stopped and now she was composing herself to face the music. She walked out of the woods towards her home but into depression.

As she walked on the path to home her mind wondered to the special moment she wittiness between Andrew and his lover. But who was his lover? She didn't really get a good look at her but she knew that she had hair like Monica. It was orangish red just like hers. Kind of likes hers and even if it was just a glance the woman's hair seemed the same length of hers. Monica found this odd. But she did not dwell on the thought for long.

Andrew had been thinking throughout the whole day. Thinking about how morning started off and how awful it was. And how Monica confessed to him that she loves him and only lied because she was afraid. But most of all he was thinking about the girl he saw. Or as he puts it Monica No.2 or something like that. He didn't really get a good look at her but he did look into her eyes. Those eyes that looked so familiar yet fulled with so much pain and sorrow. It hurt him to think of Monica in pain. But Monica was right beside him, so how could that be Monica!

Yet those eyes of that girl looked so familiar. The eyes that would hold so much love and tenderness. But was filled with pain and sorrow. Those eyes, he was so sure it was Monica's but he couldn't see how that was possible when she was right beside him with eyes filled with love. So he thought.

Andrew was getting ready for tonights date with his love. He still couldn't believe that she loved him back. But there was something being hidden from him. He could feel it.

Monique was in Monica's room looking out her dresses figuring out which one should she use. She'd have to admit Monica was a really good dresser. But she had so many dresses she didn't know what to wear. But her mind wasn't entirely on choosing a outfit but the events of today. Thinking her plan was working and how everyone thought she was Monica.

Though everyone was looked confused especially Tess, they accepted it. It was nice to feel loved again. But she knew that they didn't love her truly. Heck they didn't know that she was Monique but still apart of her wished that she was loved by someone for who she was and not for the person she was pretending to be.

There was a knock at the door. Monique was already dressed, she went to answer it and found Andrew asking if she was ready. Monique said yes and they went out bidding everyone goodbye and left for their date.

While Monique and Andrew walked arm in arm to the date Tess and Gloria was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Tess wondered who was the girl Andrew was talking to on the yesterday. She knew it wasn't Monica because Gloria told her that Monica went out to find Andrew a few minutes that she came back. But then Monica and Andrew shows up and they are together.

'Maybe it was an assignment Andrew was talking to.' Tess thought.

But then the look in his eyes told her something else. Something way different. His eyes were filled with love and hope. They were much different from when he talks to other people. Andrew a player? Tess shook her head physically. That thought was absurd !

Gloria noticed the older angel's movement.

"Tess is there something wrong?" Gloria asked gently.

"I think there is Gloria. It's just odd how Monica and Andrew are together." Tess answered.

Gloria was confused. She thought it was really great that Monica and Andrew were together. They were cute together. "How is it odd Tess? I think it's great that are together." Gloria said.

Tess looked at Gloria. "Well yesterday before I came back. I saw Andrew with another person. And it's odd because even though I saw the back of the girl's head it looked like Monica. But then I knew Monica was at home and that couldn't be Monica, so I left. And when I came back you confirmed that that wasn't Monica at all." Tess explained.

"Oh" Gloria's eyes were getting bigger. "So your saying Andrew could be cheating on Monica!" Gloria asked with a little anger.

"No, Andrew would never do that! But come to think of it no way her would do that to Monica. There's no need to do that. But it's just so odd." Tess said.

"What if that wasn't Monica that we just saw." Gloria thought out loud. This thought alarmed both the angels.

"If that wasn't Monica that would only mean..." Tess trailed off.

"Monique" Gloria finished giving a really worried face expression.

"Oh, Father let my Angelgirl be alright!" Tess prayed out loud.

Just then Monica came in through the front door looking really sad. Almost as if she was going to breakdown and cry.


	10. Where is My Love?

Where is my Love?

Monica had just stepped in the house. With a heart that was full of sorrow and pain. She was ready to cry again but she willed herself not to. She didn't really expect anyone to be home. They were busy angels you know. So she was surprised to see Gloria and Tess had came to the front door to see who was there. But what gave her a another surprise was to see such confusion written all over their face. Know she was confused.

"Angel girl is that really you" Tess asked.

"What do you mean" Monica asked with confusion was really evident in her voice.

"Monica, we have just figured out that there is an imposer going around. And that impostor looks exactly like you." Gloria answered awaiting for Monica's reaction.

In Monica's mind so many thing were going on in her mind. Thousands of questions were being asked and somethings started to click and there was still hope for her.

"So you mean, in the woods was Andrew with Monique" Monica asked then she became paled and look sad again. 'So loves Monique and that's why they hide their relationship and that's why Tess was angry.' Monica thought as a tear slip onto her cheeks.

Tess and Gloria noticed the tear and the sudden paleness of Monica.

"Baby what's wrong" Tess said as she hugged Monica.

"I-It's-s reall-ly no-othing." Monica said trying not to sob but failed.

"I don't think it's nothing Monica. Please don't keep your pain away from us. It's not right to do that." Gloria said gently.

"Yes baby please tell us what's wrong." Tess asked with great concern for her dear Angel girl.

"Okay, well i-it's j-just that I-I-I love An-ndrew. And-d he ...he loves Monique. It's just breaks my heart." Monica confessed.

Gloria shook her head as well did Tess.

"Monica. Don't ever think Andrew loves someone else than you. You know that morning you went out to get some coffee because we were out. Well Andrew went out to look for you. You know he looked really nervous like he was going to confess something and you know what he was looking for you." Gloria told Monica which made her more at ease.

"So then he was going to tell me something really important? But what if he was going to tell me he was in love with someone and he knew I love him." Monica became no longer at ease.

"Angel girl, we are not going to play the "what if" game. But it's best to go find him and tell him before something bad happens." Tess said as she got up.

Monica got up quickly and blocked the doorway. Gloria and Tess gave a questioning look at her.

"I think it's best if I got by myself to find him. I'll be alright." Monica assured them.

"Do you think that's a good idea. To let you go find him on your own" Gloria asked. Tess nodded.

"Baby it doesn't see like a good idea to let you go on your own to find him all by yourself." Tess added.

"I feel like I have to do this on my own. Please trust me. And pray for me please." Monica asked as she hugged both of her dear friends.

"Ok, we'll pray for you. We love you." Gloria said as she and Tess hugged returned Monica's hug.

With that Monica went out to find Andrew. While Gloria and Tess prayed.


	11. Where is My Love part two

Where is my Love?  
Part: two

Andrew was with his "love". But there was something odd going on. She seemed different in a way. He couldn't really pin point it but he knew there was something different about her. He looked deep into her eyes and saw there was something wrong but he-

"Hey Monique!" Kathleen greeted.

Monique gave Kathleen a icy glare and looked at Andrew and saw that he his eyes were like soucers that were full of disbelief.

"Andrew plea-" Monique tried to explain, but stop there was nothing to explain.

Andrew shook his head and quickly exited the resturant. Andrew got away from the resturant, away from the imposter.

While back in the resturant Monique was giving Kathleen a piece of her mind (verbally).

While Monique was giving Kathleen a tongue slashing, Andrew had went out to be alone. Again.

Monica was searching the whole city looking for her love. As Monica went searching throughout the city. She was really concertrating on finding her love. It was a while before came across a resturant with two people outside. One was yelling at the other and the other one was well, was frightened. But Monica looked closely and listened closely to the conversation if you will call it that.

"You Nimwad! Look what you've done. I had him where I wanted and you come and screw it all up!" yelled at angry voice which had the same amount of Irish accent in it. And it sounded very much like her own. So Monica peered around the corner to find Monique yelling at Kathleen. Kathleen was becoming small as Monique unleashed her wrath upon her.

Monica felt sorry for Kathleen. She debated on whether she should step in or if she shouldn't. Then she prayed to the Father to protect Kathleen and tell her that someone loves her.

"You know your useless! No one loves you, you know! God I don't even know why I bother with you. I don't want to see you again for now!" Monique said and left. While Kathleen was sitting against the wall thinking no one loves her.

Monica knew now that she'd be the one to tell Kathleen that she is loved.

Monica slowly walked towards Kathleen and squated infront of Kathleen.

"You know she's wrong." Monica said looking at Kathleen. Kathleen looked up and saw Monica. She was startled but then just sat there looking at her.

"No, she's not wrong. I am useless and no one loves me." Kathleen said sadly.

"No she is wrong. You know I don't think your useless. You can be very bright. I remember that from a long time ago. And someone does loves you. You know who loves you. But I think you've forgotten that He never stops loving you no matter what." Monica corrected Kathleen gently.

Kathleen looked up and searched Monica's eyes and she saw that she wasn't lying and that God's love was present as Monica glowed with his light.

Kathleen wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. "No he didn't come after me when I left. He doesn't care for me. No one does." Kathleen said as another tear rolled onto her cheek.

"He did. But you just never really payed attention. After you left some angels went after you and begged you to come back. Remember?" Monica asked.

"Yes, but Monique said they're only begging because they only did that because they are selfish people always needing more people to love them." Kathleen answered.

"But is that a bad thing? They would love you back and always care for you." Monica said.

"Your right. But how can I come back when I've made such big mistakes. And commited so many sins!" Kathleen asked as more tears started to fall she bowed her head so Monica couldn't see her tears.

Monica took her chin and gently moved it up to see her.

"You know when you come back people will welcome you with open arms as well will the father will. And he will forgive you for all your sins." Monica said as she stood up and put out a hand.

Kathleen looked up at Monica. "This will be your first step. Seek forgiveness and you will find it Kathleen. Seek love and you'll find it. It's all in God. Remember that. Always" Monica said smiling as Kathleen took her hand.

Kathleen did seek for forgiveness and love. And she found it.

Moments later

"Kathleen do you know where is Andrew?" Monica asked.

"I think he went that way. Towards the hills and meadows." Kathleen answered and pointed towards the hills.

"Here take this it's dark out there. Be careful." Kathleen said as she gave Monica a flashlight.

"Thank you." Monica said as she went to find her love.

Monica searched the meadows and was now searching the hills. Though she was starting to lose hope. 'What if he doesn't love me anymore?' 'This is not the time Miss Wings!' Monica became very alarmed when she heard Tess's voice in her head. But then again that's what would Tess say if she was there.

"He had to be here. I know he is." Monica said out loud.

"Who has to be here?" said a voice from atop of a hill which had startled the little angel.

Monica stopped for a moment and reconized the voice. She shone some light on a figure lying down. It was Andrew.

"Andrew, I've been looking for you, you know." Monica said not expecting what's coming next.

"How do I know that your really Monica. Not that fake Monique!" Andrew said quite coldly that gave Monica the shivers.

"Andrew, what do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm the real Monica." Monica asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Andrew heard the saddness in her voice and I knew it must be Monica. And that he had just treated her badly when she didn't do anything wrong.

"Monica come here." Andrew said in a much welcoming tone as he turn on a lantern and sitting up.

"Why are you here in the dark Andrew?" Monica asked looking into Andrew's eyes searchingly.

"It's nice to see the night sky without any lights." Andrew said as he looked up to the stary night sky.

Monica looked up and agreed whole heartedly with Andrew. While she was admiring the night sky. Andrew looked at her, wondering if it is really her.

"I wonder if you can see the big dipper from here." Monica said stareing at the night sky.

Andrew smiled. This was definately Monica.


	12. Finding My Love

Finding My Love

"Monica" Andrew said softly.

Monica turned to face Andrew and saw he was starring directly into her eyes. All the sudden she felt somewhat lost of breath. She felt breathless when he started to caresses her face, gently tracing her jaw and across her cheek. Monica started to caress Andrew's face as well. Both hearts were pumping very fast. And when Andrew closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward, Monica did the same. Soon there lips met, and when they met there so many thoughts were going through each minds and feelings which was mostly love and happiness.

When the kiss broke they continued to stare at each other. Though Monica could've swore, but since she doesn't, she thought for a moment she saw that Andrew had regretted the kiss. But when she looked again she couldn't find that look any longer.

"Monica, I have a confession to make." Andrew said looking down for a moment.

Monica simply nodded and smiled. She knew part of his confession was already.

"Over the year have come to admire you. And that admire to adoring you and then I started to love without me acknowledging it at first. I have always love you Monica, but I love you in a different sense. And two days ago I had confessed to someone I loved."

Monica was confused for a moment and remembered what

Andrew noticed this and gently picked up one of her hands and held it in his.

"I thought it was you Monica. And I told someone that I love you but it wasn't you. And I have to ask you something." Andrew asked as he petted her hand.

Monica answered softly bring his hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. "Yes?"

"Were you there in the forest? Were you watching me and Monique?" Andrew asked as he looked into her eyes. He saw the answer in her eyes. He saw the slight pain that appeared in her eyes and he hung his head in shame.

"Yes, Andrew I was there. But now I have to ask you something." Monica said gently.

Andrew looked up and nodded.

"Did you kiss her Andrew?" Monica asked straight out.

"No, I didn't. After I saw you well for a moment. I saw your eyes and that they were filled with pain. At most like the pain I saw in your eyes when I asked those questions. But it there was pain and sorrow. I knew that it was you but then you were right in front of me. I got suspicious and Kathleen proved it wasn't you. I was so happy I didn't kiss Monique because I wanted my first kiss to be with you and only you." Andrew finished.

Monica had some tears in her eyes and they were happy tears. And she kissed with such passion and Andrew kissed her back the same way.

"Monica, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. Would you forgive me?" Andrew asked seriously.

"Andrew there's nothing to forgive.You didn't know and you were tricked. Monique knew that. There's nothing to forgive. And we're together now and that's what matters." Monica answered squeezing Andrew hands in reassurance.

Andrew just smiled and thanked God for giving him such an angel.

"I love you Monica and for eternity will I always love you." Andrew vowed.

"And I love you Andrew, for eternity will I always love you." Monica vowed.

Just when they were to kiss they sun had risen and they had kiss with a new start and a new light for the journey ahead of them as they go through it...together.


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

I would like to apologize for keeping it so long to post. I have been busy lately. When I started this during Christmas break and there was lots of things going on at church. And school started and lots of stuff started and ended. But also for my last chapter I just couldn't really get up to write the last chapter. So that's why it took so long. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I'm not sure if I'll have any more stories we'll just have to see. Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed my story. God Bless you all.

This is just for kicks. I didn't know where to put it but I found it amusing.

Fun

Down in a very dim room was a group of people.With two females glaring each other. They were in the middle of the gather people. Both trying to read each other's next move. As they give each other a icy glare, while they held in their hands dangerous objects in their hands. Objects that could give a very painful chop.

While the other people who were around looked back and forth, waiting to see who will make their move first and who will win. Their eyes were fill with anticipation, just dying to know who'd be the to fail. The room was quiet. Very quiet you can hear everyone breathing.

Just then one of the females, the dark haired one, gave her opponent a very wicked smile. It was almost a smugged look that she gave. While the other female, with aburned hair rosed an eyebrow.

Then the dark haired woman slammed her one of cards onto the table.

"HA! Beat that!" said the former fallen angel.

While her opponent just gave her a smugged look. And then she put down a two of hearts.

"I beaten ed it! HA!" said the angel.

The former fallen angel just gave her the evil eye. "Pass."

Then the auburn haired just smiled before she slammed her remaining cards onto the table revealing a ten, jack, queen, and a king, showing a nice chop. And beating her opponent.

"Well Kathleen, I do believe you owe me something." Said the angel.

"Now, now, Monica doesn't get too smugged." said the blond angel.

"You know we shouldn't have been betting in the first place you know. Weren't suppose to." said a very young angel.

"Well baby, it was more like a wager." said a dark angel.

"Monica it's too late right now to have a mocha latte with foam." Kathleen said as she looked at the clock.

"She's right Angelgirl." said Tess giving Monica a look saying "No mocha latte for you".

Monica sighed and admitted defeat. "Well we better be off to bed now."

Everyone nodded and went up stairs.

"Maybe we shouldn't play cards here in the basement. It's too dark." Andrew said.

"Aye"

"Yeah"

"uhm hmm"

"Yes, Well goodnight angel baby's"

"Goodnight."

If your not sure what game they're playing they are playing big two.

Tell me if you want a sequel on any stories I've done. I'll what I can write.


End file.
